Generally, a display technology that can achieve reading comfortably like paper, ultra-thin, light, flexible, and ultra-low power consumption is called the electronic paper technology. The electronic paper display is a paper-like electronic display that possesses the advantages of paper (such as visual perception which is almost completely like paper, so as to avoid reading fatigue), and also can continuously convert and refresh the display content, like a common liquid crystal display, and consume much less power than LCD monitors. The electronic paper display has long been a fantasy that has remained in people's minds, but with a series of breakthroughs of the display technology at the end of the last century, the revolutionary electronic paper display technology has finally begun to go toward the public and practical application.